Days of the Queen
by Galaya
Summary: Ever wondered what Gwen was thinking in a scene or what she does in her spare time? Here are a series of drabbles and one-shots to answer that...
1. What is it About You, Merlin?

**Days of the Queen**

Galaya

**HI. This is my second fan fiction. I'm going to try and do a series of drabbles abut Guinevere. 100 words, right? Wish me luck? This one is for Season 4, Episode 8. (Author notes and chapter headings don't count as part of the drabble for me.)**

Chapter 1: What is it about you, Merlin?

What is it about you, Merlin? I've always known there's something different about you, but _what_? Why couldn't Lamia enchant you? Why did she glare at you as if _you_ were the enemy? You say you don't know, but you do. I'm sure of it. Why won't you tell me? Do you not trust me? Strange things happen around you. And there is something about you that tells me I do not know something major about you. It's just this feeling, more of an air about you. You are a riddle. Why is that, Merlin? What is it about _you_?

**This is what I imagined Gwen thinking when she told Merlin that there was something odd about him. If you have an idea for a drabble on this, just tell me! It has to be about Gwen, though. Well… Reviews? Next chapter: **Lancelot's Return


	2. Lancelot's return

**Days of the Queen**

Galaya

**Previous story: **What is it about you, Merlin?

**So, this is my second drabble! This is a drabble about how I thought episode 9, **_**Lancelot Du Lac**_**, would be. BBC Merlin does not belong to me.**

Chapter two: Lancelot's return

The mysterious knight who had defeated Arthur reached up to pull off his helm. I knew I had seen this knight before, but I couldn't place where.

As soon as it came off, there was a collective gasp from the audience and competitors alike. He was _Lancelot_! Lancelot had returned from the dead!

No one could believe it. The Knights immediately started asking him how he had returned. I was overjoyed. Merlin was speechless, obviously delighted to see his old friend. Arthur clapped the not-dead Knight on the shoulder.

We didn't know it, but his return was a bad omen.

**So, how did I do? I actually wrote this before the episode. Any idea for more drabbles? Feel free to tell me (and review.) Next chapter: **OmenofMisfortune


	3. Omen of Misfortune

**Days of the Queen**

Galaya

**Previous chapter: Lancelot's Return**

**Three chapters! Yea! This one is also for episode 9. Quite a bit of angst. **

Chapter 3: Omen of Misfortune

I don't know what came over me. Now I am banished from Camelot! What will I do? Camelot is my home, my life! My wedding day was tomorrow!

Will I ever see any of my friends again? This is a lot like when Elyan left Camelot. Except, he _chose_ to leave, whilst I'm being forced to. I'm going to miss all of them. Merlin' jibes I'll miss as well; he's right, Arthur is a prat.

And Agravaine told Arthur to execute me! I wouldn't be surprised if _Agravaine_ is the traitor! What will I do now that I've been banished?

**So, any ideas? I can't wait for Gwen to return. I wanted to add something about Lancelot's final death, but the word limit got in the way! Reviews?**


	4. Truth part one

**Days of the Queen**

**I know I haven't updated in a long time, especially on this story, but I got a sudden insperation while reading speculations.**

**So, here's the next drabble-**

Chapter four: Truth

Arthur was furious; he'd just found out that his closest friend was a sorcerer. Gwen feared for Merlin's life. What if Arthur executed Merlin, as his father would have? As Agrivaine nearly convinced Arthur to do to her? She had to speak to him.

She entered their chambers. Arthur was at the desk, head in his hands. He looked up as he heard the door open.

"Guinevere," he greated, sullenly. "Oh, what do I do? Merlin, _Mer_lin, of all people has _magic_! Oh, hat do I do?"

"Talk to him," she replied. "He's sure to give you an answer. You didn't see his face as the guards dragged him away. Arthur, he's terrified. Not of execution, but that we will hate him. I went down and asked him about his magic. He said that he'd been born with it. Give him a second chance. You gave me a second chance."

"You're right. I'll speak with him."

**It's over 100 words, but I couldn't see how I'd do this ith that few words (I actually have no idea how many words there are; I typed this on WordPad.) I am going to continue this little sequence, by the way.**


	5. Truth part two

**Days of the Queen**

Galaya

**Here's the second part of this little series.**

Chapter 5: Truth, part two

Gwen watched as her friend and husband talked. Arthur was angry. Merlin just seemed sad and scared. Not so long ago, she had wondered what was so different about him. Now she knew. _Magic._ He'd had it all of his life. Was he always this scared? She wondered how he had not broken or turned against them, as Morgana had. Merlin really wasn't a coward. And he was a loyal friend. He had magic and yet protected those who hated magic. Gwen hoped that Arthur would see what she now did. Merlin, despite his magic, had always been, and would be, their friend,

**There you have it. It's a bit over 100 words, but that's alright I guess.**

**Reviews?**


	6. Truth part three

**Days of the Queen**

Galaya

**I know that I'm breaking my not-updating-until-Season-5-airs, but I realized that I had to finish this. Don't be expecting updates on my other stories for a while; although I may do one or two updates since it's a two month long wait (I will be starting strong again in the last week of August.) Actually, I think I'll continue updating **_**this**_** story during the wait. As well as maybe another set of drabbles or one-shots.**

Chapter 5: Truth, part three

Gwen waited anxiously for her husband to return, all the while fearing for her friend. If Arthur didn't accept him, Merlin was either dead or banished.

Merlin had the purest heart of anyone she knew, magic or no. She doubted that even magic could corrupt him.

As she thought about him, a distant memory stirred. Her father ill on his would-be deathbed, his miraculous recovery, Merlin seemingly knowing about it, her getting thrown in the dungeons, Morgana telling her that Merlin had been the one to save her… had Merlin healed her father that day?

She would just have to find out.

**Reviews?**


	7. Truth part four

**Sorry for not updating when I was originally planning to. I was caught up in different stories, a few that I was reading and one that I'm writing. The next drabble will have characters from my story in it. I just want to see how people like my characters.**

Chapter five: Truth part Four

She didn't wait long. Merlin following close behind. Arthur seemed angry about something. The warlock, on the other hand, was gnawing at his lip nervously.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you, _Mer_lin?" snapped the king.

"I believe you've already covered that," replied the younger man.

"You thought that when I came down there, I was coming to give you a death sentence! I was merely there to talk to you!"

"From my point of view, Sire-"

Gwen grinned as the two men argued. It seemed that everything would turn out just fine. Maybe even better from now on.

**99 words, but that's only one off so who cares. Now that I'm finally finished with this, I can move on to the next one. (And please, refrain from biting my head off! That would be messy, and it would hurt. Not to mention that it would be fatal. For me.)**


End file.
